Power modules of this type frequently have a plurality of parallel-connected circuit units in order to realize a high current-carrying capacity. The circuit units may be implemented, for example, on substrates on which power components are arranged, it being possible to make electrical contact with said power components via conductor tracks and terminal contact points (so-called contact pads). In order to connect the circuit units in parallel, the latter are connected to one another via current-carrying straps.
DE 197 21 061 A1 reveals a power module having a housing for holding a plurality of electronic components and having a plurality of terminal contacts for internal and/or external electrical connection. The module comprises a plurality of ceramic substrates on which semiconductor components are respectively arranged and connected so as to form circuit units. Contact can be externally made with the circuit units via a connection block which also connects the circuit units to one another. The connection block is comparatively expensive and has a high construction. Detailed information as regards the connection of the circuit units cannot be gathered from DE 197 21 061 A1.